First Time
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: The very sensual telling of Shane Gray and Miley Stewart's first time together. Lemon, Smut, Shiley/Moe/Joley/Jiley


_**First Time**_

"I love you, Miley." I mumbled against her sweet lips. "We don't have to do this... I know it'll hurt you."

"I don't care, Shane, I want to do this... I want to make love with you." Miley smiled sweetly and my heart thumped, I couldn't believe we were about to do this. I leaned my head down and kissed her deeply, tasting her sweet strawberry lipgloss mixed with her intoxicating Miley taste. This wasn't like our usual kisses, this was soft and loving... But, also hesitant. Our tongues moving together slowly as if this was our first kiss. It was focussed neither in her mouth or mine, neither one of us taking dominance or being dominated, instead we just loved. Our lips moved together in sync with eath other whilst our tongues brushed lightly with each other, only the tips touching lightly. As if we were tasting each other for the first time. When we broke away from each other I kissed her again, softer, but still loving. Miley smiled shyly up at me, her cheeks tinted a cute little pink and her aqua eyes shining with love. I smiled, we didn't need words right now, we knew each other so well we knew what the other was thinking without having to voice it.

Miley lifted her head a little and kissed me again quickly before pulling back and biting her bottom lip as she blushed light pink. It was like this was our first kiss all over again. But, we both loved it. I grinned and leaned down, kissing her lightly and quickly all over her face, making her go a little redder and giggle innocently in that way she does that warms my heart. When I was done making her giggle and I kissed her slowly again, the tips of our tongues only just brushing lightly together between us.

Then I slowly pulled my lips away from Miliey's and pressed open-mouthed kisses all the way down her neck to her upper chest. I stopped there and slowly pulled her top over her head before reaching between her breasts and unhooking her bra. I leaned down and pressed my lips to between her breasts and slowly peeling away her bra, revealing her sweet, suculant mounds. I kissed my way over to one of her nipples and took it in my mouth, nipping and sucking lightly until I felt it go hard and stiff - much like my manhood was right now - then I moved onto the other one, revelling in her endless moans and whimpers. I loved how I could make her make those needy, desperate, lusty sounds. When I was done I kissed my way down, past her tattoo - tracing the letters lightly with my tongue and making her shivver in delight - and too the hem of her skirt.

I looked up at Miley and carefully pulled her skirt and underwear down before going to kiss her sweet treasure land. I looked up when Miley whimpered and tugged on my hair. Not that it was unusual for her to pull my hair, but this time felt different, and when I looked up Miley shook her head and bit her bottom lip again as she pulled me back up to her. I brushed a questioning kiss against her lips and she replied by nuzzling her nose against mine and pulling at the hem of my shirt, her fingers trailing underneath and tracing over my muscles. My muscles contracted her warm touch and I had to bite my lip to keep from giving in to her. I pulled away from Miley and sat up half way, pullng my shirt off and tossing it away with all of her clothes, now the only thing between us was my sweat pants and boxers. Miley reached for me again, but I shook my head and kissed her hands lightly before moving them back down to her sides. It was her turn to look at me questioningly and I decided it was to break out muteness.

"This is all about you, Miley." I whispered softly, leaning down and capturing her lips again.

"It's about us, Shane." Miley countered when we broke apart, reaching for my sweats, but I was determind; I'd taken sex ed. classes, I knew that it hurt girls the first time, and I knew even though I would be get un-imaginable pleasure from it Miley most likely wouldn't orgasm because of it being her first time. I wanted Miley to at least get one orgasm for everything she was giving me.

"Let me do this?" I breathed against her lips, moving her hands away again and I guess something about my voice convinced her because she didn't reach for me again and she let me move one of my hands between us.

"_Shane_..." Miley mouthed my name silently when I slowly stroked her in the way that I knew she liked, feeling the moisture that had already built inside her. I wanted so badly to taste her, but I knew I couldn't, it would be less painful for her if there was less friction between us. Miley moaned softly, letting her eyes flutter shut when I slipped first one and then a second finger inside her, no matter how many times I touched her she was still so hot and tight. "Shannne..." Miley moaned out loud this time and I kept my gaze on her even though her eyes were closed, I wanted to see every expression that crossed her features. Right now she was needy and lusty with just a touch of begging. My thumb instantly found her bundle of nerves and I circled gently over it, bringing her closer to her release. I curled my fingers up ever so slightly and Miley gasped, her hands clawing at the floor, trying to find something to hold. "Shane..." I could feel her lower body start to shake and tremble, she was close, I could feel it.

"Let it out, Miles." I cooed, adding just a little more pressure to her nerve centre and she orgasmed breathelessly around my fingers. But, I didn't stop there, I wanted her to experience as much pleasure as possible.

"Now." Miley breathed, her eyes fluttering, struggling to stay open with the sensations she was experiencing. "Make love with me now, Shane." I hesitated, my fingers still inside her love cavern. Miley tugged on my wrist and I let her lead me, my fingers slipping out of her and she couldn't stop the moan at the sensation. Then Miley slowly reached between us, pushing at my sweats and boxers and I moved back off of her to remove them, my almost painful erection jumping free. The tip was already glistening with my pre-orgasmic fluids and as I moved back over Miley she reached to stroke me, her hands gliding expertly along my length with feather-light touches.

"Miley..." I groaned, at this rate I wouldn't be able to hold out long enough for us to actually make love. Of course with Miley I would be back to full strength within seconds, she just had that effect on me. "You need to stop or I won't make it." I managed to spit out and she stopped, a smile gracing her lips when I opened my eyes. She leaned up and captured my lips, pulling my head down as she rested her on the ground again, our tongues dancing together. It wasn't the shy kisses like before, this one was musical, magical, expert and like we'd been together for a million years and knew just how to fit together perfectly.

"Now... Shane..." Miley gasped when we broke away from the kiss and I looked down at her nervous eyes with a set of my own. She smiled reassuringly and glided a hand between us, taking my manhood in her hand again, she positioned it at her entrace. Now all I had to was push forward and I would take her virginity.

"We can stop." I said quietly, stroking a piece of hair back and letting it join the rest of her chestnut waves splayed out around her head like a halo.

"I don't want to." Miley insisted, wrapping her arms around my torso and bringing me down to her in a soft kiss. "I want to feel you in me, Shane... Right now."

"Tell me if it hurts too much?" I begged and she nodded, neither one of us breaking eye contact as I slowly moved forward, going as slow as possible so as to not hurt her any more than neccessary. I grabbed Mileys smaller hands in my own and laced our fingers together on either side of her head. Miley squeezed my hands and smiled reassuringly up at me. Jeez. Wasn't it me who should be comforting her?

I slowly pressed against her until I felt my tip slide into her hot, tight, wet entrance. Miley's eyes fluttered a little and I was fighting with myself to keep mine open and keep our eye contact. I groaned at the feeling and felt myself pulse. Meanwhile Miley gasped, but I could tell if it was in pain or pleasure - and I know every single sound she makes - so I'm guessing it was a mix of the two. I moved my head down and kissed her lips softly before pulling back up to look at her and she nodded ever so slightly for me to continue. I pushed myself in a little more, maybe half an inch, before I stopped to let her get used to it. I felt guilty that it felt so good for me, so orgasmic that I was about three seconds away from blowing my load, when Miley was in pain from it. I let go of one of her hands and reach between the tiny gap between us to rub against her sensitive bundle of nerves, anything to make this not as bad for my Miley.

Miley's eyes fluttered again and I felt her relax a tiny fraction around me when my stimulation helped relax her. I wanted to move my hand back to hers and for us to be completely against each other, to feel every inch of her against me, but I'd do anything to make this not hurt so much for my Angel. I pushed in a little more and Miley let out a low moan at the same time as I groaned her name and had to bite my lip so hard I bled to stop from finishing when we'd only just begun. I barely kept my eyes open when I felt a wave of hot moisture spill over my member, Miley was close to orgasming again and I knew that if she did then I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

"Sh... Shay... Shane..." Miley moaned/breathed when I dared to push into her a little more - almost two and a half inches - whilst my finger was still massaging her sensitivity. "Shane..." Miley moaned again when I added a little more pressure to her nerves and she started contracting around me repeatedly and I just lost all will and thought, spilling myself inside of her.

"Miley..." I groaned, dropping my forehead onto hers and riding out our mutual orgasms. I knew that hers was from my fingers and because she was still so sensitive from before, and not the same reason I was getting so much pleasure, but it still filled my heart and made me light-headed to know that I was the one causing it whilst we made love for the first time. Both of us stayed still for a few minutes after our orgasms were over and Miley glowed up at me.

"Keep going." She whispered, capturing my lips with hers for a minute before we broke apart and she smiled, squeezing our still connected hands next to her head whilst her other one had been scratching at my back and neck in ecstacy. Miley lifted herself a little off the ground towards me, I was still hard partially inside her.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my lips ghosting over hers and she nodded, smiling a little. I kissed her again, moving my hand out from between us and pressing our bodies as close as possible without crushing her. The added slickness from our orgasms made it easier for me to push in another inch, but Miley didn't seem to like my pace. She moved her hand down from my neck and pshed down on my lower back whilst lifting herself up a little, trying to get me completely into her.

"Shane, I want you in me." She said, looking up at me with loving aqua eyes with a hidden spark of need. "_All_ of you... Now, Shane. You don't have to be slow, I want all of you in me now." I bit my lip and was hesitant, but I still started to move more of me inside of her. I groaned and dropped my head into the crook of Miley's neck, God, I was so close to coming again it was actually sad how fast I was losing control. Within thirty seconds I was completely inside Miley and I lifted my head to look at her, I was so God damn close and I wasn't even moving anymore. Miley's eyes were closed and I couldn't tell if she was more in pain or pleasure, especially with her inner muscles clenching around me so tightly.

"Oh, God, Miley..." I groaned, staying where I was for a second before I slowly started to move.

* * *

><p><strong>There may be a sequel to this; what happens, when they actually start to do it... Different positions; review your favourite position.<strong>

**Review!**

**For Anons on OU**

**XOXO  
>Miley-Girl<strong>


End file.
